Managing Themselves
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Let us watch well our beginnings and results will manage themselves. "And, start!" Second book of my Confessions of the Uchiha saga. Contains: violence, death, cursing, mild shonen-ai, OCs. Sequel to Keeping Together with characters from Messages in the Sky, The Way We Were and Memoirs of Venus. Already typed. Uploaded weekly.
1. Foreword

_- _Foreword -

_Back again are you, dear readers? Well then, I welcome you. I, also, must caution you. These next confessions will be fast and come without warning most of the time. Deaths will happen at the drop of a hat and information will be revealed with little remorse or contemplation on whether it should or not._

_There is much love in this book. Nearly all of the siblings get married, with the exception of the youngest four and the younger twins. Many children are born and many hearts are broken. Mistakes are made, both big and small. Lives are changed, for the good and the bad._

_What affects the future is not always clear, I learned very early on. Who could possibly guess that people who die could actually live at the same time? What makes that so? Is there something bigger than us out there? Many teenagers question the last, and I will readily admit to being one of them._

_Before you step into this next set of confessions, keep in mind that these confessions will fill nearly eight years. Little Hitomi starts off at the tender age of three and ends this set at ten. A lot can change in a long period of time, yet you will notice that many of the changes in this book take place in a matter of seconds. Entire parts of what make up some people change instantly because of one secret or revelation._

_Open minds will know us best, as I have stated previously. As you meet and trust the enemies that will be revealed in later confessions, will you be able to look back at them the same again? Will you be able to still see a sad face and sympathize with it our will you damn it for the pain it will cause?_

_These are our transition confessions. They build us up and give us foundation for the hardships we will face in the future. They are something to fall back on so that we do not lose ourselves completely._

_They are what they are, and that makes them precious._

_And now, I present to you, our second set of confessions._


	2. At Long Last February 2012

SEQUEL TO KEEPING TOGETHER

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, Ai No Kusabi, The Mortal Instruments or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 8 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 55 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 3

G) This not a crossover. It is a Naruto AU. It just contains characters from other animes. It focuses on the interactions of my Uchiha family.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Here we go again, everyone! Hang on tight, because I am posting the foreword and the first chapter today ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Oh, Sak, you look so beautiful." Miyako whispered to her sister as she pinned back her hair. Sakura beamed at her in the mirror. Behind them, Mimi and Tohru were helping Kiho and Mei get ready.

"Thanks, Miya. I'm so happy." She sighed. Her baby sister chuckled, wrapping her arms around her.

"Me too. Soon, I'll join you and Mi in the Uchiha family." She said. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah." She replied softly.

"I'll take the girls out to the entrance." Tohru told Mimi behind them.

"Kay. Meet you with our bride." She said as she stood behind her youngest two sisters.

"Ready?" Mimi asked, gripping her shoulders. Sakura nodded, standing up.

"Yes."

* * *

"I do." L resisted the urge to sigh as the room held its breath, anticipating the first kiss of 'Mr. & Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha.' He was sitting in-between Yuuri and Wataru. Kida, Kane, and Akina sat to Wataru's left. Kida was holding Aiden. Akina was holding Zinan, and Yukio was being held by Yuki. Ren sat in-between them. Minato & Mikoto sat to Yuuri's right. Minato was holding Hitomi, and Mikoto was holding Keiji.

"Then I proudly pronounce you man and wife." Kosuke murmured, smiling warmly at the two. Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled through her tear filled green eyes. He pulled her close, kissing her softly.

"Whoo!" Oten cheered behind him, the crowd following. Sasuke and Sakura laughed and pulled apart, the hands still locked.

"Someone wants his parents." Mikoto said as she walked up to them. Keiji glanced at his parents, a faint grin taking over his face. Sakura reached for him, Sasuke's arm going around her waist during the process.

"Hi little Keiji." She cooed. He blinked up at her.

"Let's party!" Miyako exclaimed, beaming.

"Yeah!" Oten agreed, scooping Ren up. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's eat food, Uncle Oten." She said. He nodded, planting a sound kiss on her cheek.

"For you, sweet babe, anything."

"More like you're glad that someone else suggested it." Kida muttered, shifting Aiden in her arms. He yawned, resting back against her chest.

"Now kids, let's behave and proceed to the reception hall." Riki chided from his spot at Sasuke's side, who was hugging Akina. She whispered something softly into her twin's ear, and then pulled away from him to return to her husband. Sasuke nodded, giving her hand one last squeeze.

"Seriously though, let's get going." Wataru muttered impatiently. Kane rolled her eyes, gripping his shoulder.

"Come on, you growing boy." She sighed as she led her brother away and into the reception hall.

"Right behind you, Kane~" Yuki said in his sing-song voice. Yukio laughed in his arms.

Up in front of the alter Sasuke shared a smile with his new wife. Sakura's eyes softened as she looked into his.

"Let's go cut our cake." He said. She nodded, leaning against him.

"And get our families well and truly tanked." She added, sending her baby a silly face. Keiji giggled in her arms. Sasuke chuckled, leading his young family out after their guests.

* * *

"And now I pass the mic to my sister, Akina." Riki said. Akina stood up, walking over to take the mic from him. He hugged her, and the two shared a smile before he stepped away. Akina looked over at Sasuke, her eyes soft and heavy with emotions. Blinking, she gathered herself together.

"Wow. I've spoken professionally, and given about a dozen public interviews in the last few years, yet this is probably going to be the hardest speeches I ever give until my three, beautiful children get married."

"Speak no evil!" Yuki cried from his table. Akina rolled her eyes, and then sighed, gripping the microphone in her hands tightly.

"Ignoring my husband…Sasuke is my twin brother. Even if I disagree with everything that he feels, that fact will never change because he is my twin brother. We shared a womb, a crib, a set of parents, and clothing on the occasion, and many younger siblings. Hell, we even swapped toiletries once or twice. Now we share a clan." She paused, looking up at him. He met her gaze, a slight curious gleam in their shared eyes. "Sasuke. I support you on this too. Even if I have…some contempt for my new sister-in-law, I am so proud of you for stepping up and taking responsibility, even when she didn't. Hopefully, your life will fall into place now. No more emo music, okay?" She joked, a silent tear sliding down her cheek, referencing to their earlier teenage years.

Sasuke chuckled, taking Sakura's hand.

"That was kind of rude." She muttered, leaning against him. He kissed the top of her head and didn't reply. His sister was just being honest, after all. They watched as Akina was embraced by Riki and Kane, Ren hugging her knees.

"It was also kind of true, sis." Miyako said from behind her. She was in her boyfriend Ken's arms, the two watching the party. Sakura rolled her eyes, looking up at Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. We're married now, and that's all that counts, right Sasuke?" She asked. He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Yes. That's all that matters."

* * *

"When will you be back home, Uncle Sasuke?" Ren asked as she sat on her uncle's lap that evening. Sasuke patted her green head, looking down at her. The two, Sakura, Akina, Yuki, Itachi, and the Uchiha grandsons were at the local airport, about to send off Sasuke and Sakura for their honeymoon.

"After I spend two weeks alone with Aunt Sakura." He replied.

"Not a minute later?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. I have a child now, you know." Sasuke said, looking over at his month old son in Sakura's arms.

"It's getting late. Perhaps we should move this along?" Itachi suggested gently. As if to prove his point, Ginkai yawned from his side. Akina nodded, shifting her three month old.

"I agree. Itachi, will you take Keiji?" She asked as she hugged Sasuke.

"Let me say goodbye first." Sasuke said. Sakura was kissing his cheek, cooing her love to his half-asleep face. The current patriarch of the Uchiha family smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Be good for your aunt and uncles while we're gone. I love you, Keiji." Sasuke murmured. He glanced up at his new wife, who was watching him. She sighed, pulling away from him.

"Bye bye, Keiji." She said softly, handing her son to Itachi. Itachi cradled him to his chest, and then took Ginkai's hand.

"Be safe." Akina said, shifting Zinan as Yuki took Ren's hand. Sasuke nodded, sending his sister a smile.

"We'll be fine." He said. After sharing a look with his wife, the two left.

* * *

A/N: So Sasuke and Sakura are married. The first of many marriages that happen in this story? Anyone want to guess who the others are? Hint: There are 4 more.

- Kida-Asumi


	3. Romeo & Juliet March 2012

SEQUEL TO KEEPING TOGETHER

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, Ai No Kusabi, The Mortal Instruments or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 8 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 55 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 3

G) This not a crossover. It is a Naruto AU. It just contains characters from other animes. It focuses on the interactions of my Uchiha family.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Here we go again, everyone! Sorry for the delay, but work happened ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Riki resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket for the 10th time that day. A guy could only ignore a vibrating phone so many times.

_35 missed calls_

_22 missed text messages_

They were all from a few different people, thought only 4 of the text messages were form his siblings. The majority were Katze and Iason, both of whom he was ignoring. Katze, because he was pissed at him, and Iason…he didn't want to go there. Not yet.

"Call him." Kida whispered in his ear. Riki jumped, glaring at his sister.

"Do you call your baby daddy?" He snapped. She rolled her eyes as she adjusted her nearly one year old son. She had learned long ago not to take anything Riki snapped to heart.

"Oh shush. Anyway, I'm going out with Po and Miya to look at stuff for Aiden's first birthday. He's going to Fern's place while we shop. See you later!" She waved as she walked away. Riki sighed as soon as the front door clicked shut.

Finally, now he could mope in peace.

_Ring Ring_

Or not.

"Hello." Riki sighed into the phone, after identifying the caller.

"_Thank god you finally picked up!"_ Katze exclaimed. Riki rolled his eyes, lying down on his couch.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked.

"_I'm standing outside of your front door. Let me in, Riki, so I can explain." _His best friend sighed.

"The door's open!" Riki called as he hung up the phone. He didn't as much as glance up when Katze entered the room.

"Riki…listen to me, okay?" He began, sitting down. Riki frowned, and reluctantly allowed his best friend an audience. He sat up, staring at Katze.

"So, when I met Raoul, he told me that he was in America so that he could watch the situation in Britannia from an outsider's point of view. He told me that his family lived in Berlin, thus were caught up in the mess. He also said that his mother's job would be decided by the outcome of that damned, still ongoing revolution." He began. Riki nodded. Naruto had begun to be affected by it too. "Well, then, after he met you, he began to carefully hide his life. Then, the night that you found out the truth, so did I. This family is my family. The hurt and shock I felt cut through me. However, I eventually came to terms with it and forgave Raoul. But Riki, understand this. You need to hear the truth from Iason himself." He concluded. Riki frowned.

"Katze, man. Since I guess I can't blame you for my fucked up love life, at least answer me this. Did he always know who I was?" He asked softly. Katze nodded.

"He did. But, that is all I can say. The next time he and Raoul will be in the area is next June. Would you like me to set you guys something up?" The red head asked. Riki hesitated, thinking about it for a minute. Eventually, Riki nodded.

"Thanks man." He said softly, looking at the ceiling once more. Katze gripped his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Riki."

* * *

"Riki! Where you at?" Hitomi cried as she ran throughout the house, Aiden half toddling, half crawling after her. Her mother had asked her to find her older brother because dinner was ready, but he wasn't in any normal places.

"Out here, baby girl!" She heard him call from their garage. Rolling her dark eyes, she gripped Aiden's hand and pulled him after her.

"Found you!" She giggled once the two were in the garage. Riki grinned, putting out his cigarette.

"You did, babe. Good job. Now what do you rascals want?" He asked, scooping up Aiden. Hitomi took his hand, beaming.

"Mommy says dinner's ready." She explained. He nodded.

"Okay. So I heard that some special little girl beat Popo at Candy land today." Riki teased, winking at Aiden. The little boy laughed, burying his face in Riki's shoulder. Hitomi nodded.

"Yup! Kida was so impressed." She bragged, leading him towards the dining room.

"I bet." He agreed, entering the room to find it full.

"Where have you been hiding out, dude?" Oten asked, as he was currently playing a game of cards with L and Yuuri. Riki shrugged, placing Aiden in his high chair and helping Hitomi into her buster seat.

"Nowhere. I was just taking care of business." He replied.

"Ugh, you sound like Dad." Wataru snorted as he and Popo entered the room.

"Well, Grandma Lin always says that a busy person achieves fulfillment faster than a non-busy person." Riki said, sitting down beside Oten.

"That she does, darling." The boys and Hitomi looked up to find Kane, Kida, Minato, and Mikoto enter the room, food in their arms.

"Mama!" Hitomi and Aiden exclaimed. Kida chuckled, sinking into her seat beside Popo and patted Aiden's head.

"Hey bubba." She cooed.

As the family dug in, Riki's attention wandered to Iason. If what Katze said had been true, then perhaps their Romeo and Juliet love wasn't doomed to fail.

Maybe it was meant to be.

* * *

A/N: So, my darlings, what did you think? Will Iason and Riki make up?

- Kida-Asumi


	4. Graduation May 2012

SEQUEL TO KEEPING TOGETHER

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own the characters from Naruto, Fruits Basket, Crescent Moon, Ai No Kusabi, The Mortal Instruments or Please Teacher, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) This is the first part of a six part saga

E) This story covers almost 8 years of the Uchiha siblings life

F) 55 chapters + a foreword, an epilogue, and a preview for book 3

G) This not a crossover. It is a Naruto AU. It just contains characters from other animes. It focuses on the interactions of my Uchiha family.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This is one of my favorite chapters in the first half of book 2 ;)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Mama." Aiden said, pointing to his mother as she walked on stage to receive her diploma, Oten and Ken on either side of her.

"That's her." Kane agreed, smiling down at her little nephew. Akina was sitting next to her with Zinan on her lap, the little six month old chewing on his teething ring. Sakura was next to Akina, four month old Keiji observing the scene with curious eyes. Mikoto was sobbing on Akina's other side, Minato gripping her shoulders. Yuuri, L, Wataru, Ginkai, Jo II, and Itachi sat in the row behind them.

"Whoo! Go get 'em babies!" Riki and Yuki called together from the very top of the bleachers, where the two, Sasuke, Hitomi, and Akina's oldest two children had retreated. Itachi sighed, recording the thing while resisting the urge to shoot his brothers.

"Boys!" Akina hissed, shooting her brothers and husband a glare. Yuki shrugged.

"And that concludes our graduation ceremony." Principal Asuma said. The crowd broke out into applause, a few people cheering.

"Wow, look at them all." Kida said to her male companions. Ken nodded, observing the crowd and media.

"Yeah. This is awesome!" Oten exclaimed. Chuckling, the threesome headed outside to meet up with their family, hands clasped together.

"Congrats, Ki!" Akina exclaimed, hugging her sister. Kida chuckled, returning her embrace. Popo wandered over to them, Akina hugging him too.

"Thanks, 'Kina." She replied.

"Mama!" Aiden shrieked towards her, wiggling in his Aunt's arms. Kane rolled her eyes, quickly passing her the infant. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Why hello, little Aiden. You'll be where I am now in about seventeen years. Well, hopefully without a baby." She added sternly.

"Let's hope." Kane agreed as they were surrounded by family.

"Kida, Oten, we need to talk." Minato said as he and Mikoto made their way through the crowd. Kida nodded, adjusting Aiden in her arms.

"Okay." Oten agreed as he joined them. Mikoto smiled.

"Oh my babies, graduates." She sniffled, hugging them both. Kida cuddled close as Oten stifled a groan. After kissing their cheeks, Mikoto took Hitomi from her husband and led the children to waiting cars.

* * *

"So in addition to Erin, we are now getting Samantha for the Northern Complex, and Eric for the Southern?" Akina asked as Zinan slept in her arms. Her mother nodded.

"Yes. Erin will be in charge of our transportation and other types of safety measures, but now he can leave without worrying about things back at home." She explained. Kida nodded, smiling at Aiden on her hip.

"Okay. I always knew that Oten and I would have to move to the Southern Complex when we became second in commands, and I know that I'll be able to sleep easier if my little man has someone watching over him while I'm away." She added.

"I agree. My little sis and my nephew need all the protection they can get until she settles down with a nice man." Oten said, wrapping an arm around his sister. Sasuke snorted. His little sister could stay single for as long as possible, thanks.

"Well, I guess things will be much different with you and Ki than with Akina and I. At least at the Northern Complex, both Akina and Sakura are there." He said. Akina nodded.

"Yup." She agreed. Mikoto let out a content sigh, leaning against her husband.

"It makes me so happy to see all of you getting along. I always dreamed my children would turn out like this; sharing their reliefs, hopes, and dreams." She said. Her children rolled their eyes.

"Momma, we haven't been doing that. We're having a business discussion." Akina protested. Mikoto shook her head. It didn't matter. They were acting like responsible adults, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you." Kida smiled at her new body guard a week later. Eric nodded.

"Miss Uchiha." He said formally.

"Miss Uchiha? How odd to hear you referred to as that." A teasing voice said behind them. Kida turned, smiling at the new companion.

"Fern!" Aiden gasped, running over eagerly to the red head. Fern smiled and knelt down, scooping him up. He walked over, smiling at Kida before shooting Eric a curious glance.

"So who are you?" He asked. Eric glared.

"I do believe that is something I must be asking you." He replied. Kida chuckled, shaking her head.

"Eric, this is Fern Asumi, my friend. Fern, this is Eric, the new chief of security at our Southern Complex, my new home." She explained. Fern nodded, shooting Aiden a grin.

"Well look at you two. Living large, huh? Being the grandson of a former president not enough for you, little guy?" He teased. Aiden shrugged, playing with his necklace. Kida rolled her eyes, hitting his shoulder.

"We're moving in next Saturday, so Eric and I are examining any form of threat to the family's safety; Kane and Riki are joining us here then." She added. Fern nodded.

"I'll help you guys out next week. Your mom will make us dinner, right?" He asked. Kida nodded.

"Yup. So, would you like to join us now? Find new places to hide from my bright boy?" She asked. Fern rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Anyway to keep up with the new generation, eh Eric?" Fern asked, nudging his side. Eric sighed.

"Please do not do that, sir. I would hate to have to use force to restrain you."

As he led the way, Kida and Fern shared a silent chuckle. This man was something else.

* * *

"Look Aiden, your own room!" Hitomi exclaimed, running around the room. The little red head ran after her.

"Hitomi!" He called after her as she dashed into his closet. Riki chuckled from his spot in the doorway.

"And I got my own too." He said softly.

"I know! It makes me so happy to finally _not_ share a room with my sister!" Kida said as she joined him. Riki nodded.

"Tell me about it. No more Oten's snoring or Sasuke's groaning keeping me awake at night. I can finally watch gay porn without protest." He mumbled the last bit, his sister glaring.

"Riki! Not with my baby in the vicinity." She griped. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I promise to try." He said solemnly. Kida shook her head, leaning against him.

As they watched Aiden and Hitomi continue their impromptu game, the two siblings both let their minds wander…to surprisingly similar corners.

Kida watched her bastard-child (by definition) and hoped that by Satoshi's abrupt disappearance, nothing negative would impact him. Already his young life had started off better than hers, seeing as she was nearly killed at the age of two weeks by a blood thirsty assassin. She also briefly pondered over his red hair and eyes; she supposed that they must have come from Satoshi's family.

Her brother, on the other hand, was thinking about his tryst with the new head of their family's major rival, Amoi Corp. Yes, Riki was very upset by this discovery. He really felt that things were going to work out with Iason, and truthfully, he would like them to still. Riki sincerely hoped that next month, things could finally work out for the better.

"Dinner's ready!" Kane's voice pulled them both from their thoughts.

"Sweet!" Hitomi exclaimed, jumping up from beside Aiden and ran downstairs. Kida chuckled, picking up her son as Riki turned off his light.

"Are you hungry, Ai?" Kida asked, looking into his ruby eyes. He nodded, grinning.

"Yeah!" He said enthusiastically. Riki smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Then we had better get down there and eat before Uncle Oten eats everything." He said. Kida rolled her eyes and lead the two downstairs, where there mother and sister (Kane) had a big meal laid out for them.

* * *

"Mrs. Isayo?" Samantha questioned as Akina paused suddenly. The two were returning to their car from the airport, Erin, the men, and the children way ahead of them. Akina turned to her and smiled.

"Akina, please." She corrected her, absently brushing her hair out of her face. "And I paused because I just realized something."

Samantha nodded, encouraging her to continue. Akina grinned, reaching out to grip her shoulder.

"You look just like that one up and coming celebrity! What's a cutie like you doing trying to protect my family from the baddies?" She asked. Samantha blushed, looking down.

"I must pay my bills, some way ma'am." She said politely. Akina nodded, chuckled.

"Good girl." She said, but before she could continue, she heard her husband calling for her. Winking, Akina began to move towards them.

"I think you'll be a nice role model for my daughter. I trust you'll try to be." She added. With wide, touched eyes, Samantha nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Po?" Kida asked as she sat down next to him that night. He turned to her silently. She took his hand, squeezing tightly.

"Thanks for always staying with me. I really appreciate it. You're my best friend, you know." She said, blinking back tears. He smiled and nodded, pulling her into a hug. She chuckled, hugging back.

"I love you, you know." She whispered. He nodded, and then mouthed the words back to her. She pulled back, and then wiped her cheeks.

"Promise to be with me forever?" She asked, holding out a pinky. He accepted, wrapping his around her.

_I promise…Kida._

* * *

A/N: No, Po and Kida will not get together. That would be so weird :P Also, Riki is of a better state of mind now. June is the next chapter ;)


End file.
